This invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to a shoe having a counterpocket, integral pull-on shoe horn.
Shoe horns of metal, wood or plastic have been known for many years, to assist entry of the foot into a shoe. Such devices are rigid, elongated, and curvilinear in cross section, as is well known, to enable temporary insertion beneath and behind the heel to serve as a type of ramp for the foot. While shoe horns are handy when readily available, and serve to lengthen shoe life, they are too often not at the location where shoes are replaced onto the feet. Moreover, youngsters typically do not take the time or effort to locate or use them. Rather, they simply thrust their feet into the shoes, to the detriment of the shoe counter.
Boot straps or pull tabs on children's shoes are of some help, but have shortcomings. Of course, the concept of having a bootstrap or a pull tab on shoes for ease of placing the shoe on a foot has been taught heretofore. Such a strap or tab is typically attached as by stitching or rivets to the shoe upper. Unless the shoe is made of very unusual overall construction, however, as in Epstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,318, the tremendous stress applied repeatedly to the pull tab or boot strap too frequently results in its pulling loose, thereby damaging the shoe as well as destroying the pull-on feature. And, although the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,318 would be expected to provide greater structural strength, the construction necessary for that shoe, designed especially for aiding children in learning to walk, is not considered particularly desirable for other types of shoes.